Sehoon Kim
- Avatar= - Real World= }} |real_name = Kim Sehun|hangul = 김세훈|romaja = gimsehun|webtoon_translation = Sehoon Kim|occupation = Author and Artist of the Hardcore Leveling Warrior Series|affiliation = Naver|age = 29|other_names = Creator|tribe = Human|class = Webtoon Artist|first_mentioned = Episode 1}}Sehoon Kim (김세훈) is a Korean webtoon artist, and the author of the Hardcore Leveling Warrior series. Future Works Seehoon Kim has stated in an interview that he has not thought of any future projects at this moment due to being preoccupied with The Hardcore Leveling Warrrior series. He did state that he does think about Heart Heater's back story. Works * Cut Across the Sky (2014 - 2015) * Hardcore Leveling Warrior (2016 - Ongoing) (Author and Artist) * Mabinogi: Do Not Be The First Ever (2017) (Artist) Appearances in Lucid Adventure Sehun Kim's avatar in Lucid Adventure is pink coloured. It has appeared at several points in the series as easter eggs. * Sehun Kim's avatar has a wanted poster in Heart Heater's office and has a bounty of 309 G.Episode 1 It is unknown what he did to incur the bounty. * One of the weapons thrown at him during the ambush by the Anti-Hardcore Leveling Warrior Union had Senhun Kim's avatar's face on it's pommel. * The pommel of the Random Sword is Sehun Kim's character's head.Episode 9 * His avatar's face is on the heads side of Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Lucky Coin.Episode 13 * The pink hoodies used by Hardcore Leveling Warrior and his alliance members during the Subjugation Round is modelled after Sehun Kim's own avatar.Episode 45 * In Dark's flash back, the capsule toy vending machine had Sehun Kim's avatar and his avatar's face on it. The toy Dark got from the was Sehun Kim's character.Episode 121 * Sehun Kim's avatar appeared in the 'vegetable tuna and cracker' advert.Episode 125 Sehun Kim's wanted poster in Quest House (Episode 1).jpg Sehun Kim's avatar on a weapon thrown at Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Episode 1).jpg Notes & Trivia * He got married on June 23, 2017. * Sehoon Kim said he likes all his characters, but his favourite is Dark because he is the easiest to draw and does not take much time to paint.http://www.inven.co.kr/webzine/news/?news=172638&site=heroes * He stated in an interview that he admires Youngsoon Yang, the Author and Artist of the Webtoon Denma link. So he got the idea of the AE from that work. For example * Sehun Kim was awarded the Encouragement Prize at the 2014 Webtoon star contest for his work 'Cut Across the Sky'. * He has a close friendship with Oh Se-hyeong (오세형), the author of Webtoon 'Sindorim'. They both went to the same college. ** They both use each others characters in their respective webtoons. *** Heart Heater appears in 'Shindorim' as a supporting character and is based on Sehoon Kim's Heart Heater that appears in the Hardcore Leveling Warrior Series. *** Akira has the motif of the character 'Thunder', the main character of 'Shindorim'. External Links * Naver Blog * Youtube * Facebook * Twitter (deleted) * Twitch References Category:Creator